In medical navigation, markers are typically attached to an object to be tracked. These medical markers may be passive markers (e.g., light reflecting markers), active markers (e.g., light generating markers), or magnetic markers (e.g., coils). By tracking a location of the marker, the location of the object attached thereto also can be tracked.
Conventional marker devices are not deformable. Instead, the individual marker elements of the marker device have a fixed position relative to each other, such as is for example known from so-called reference stars.